Problem: Every time at bat, the probability that Isuke will get a hit is $25\%$. What is the probability that he will not get a hit in his next three consecutive times at bat? Express your answer as a common fraction.
For each at-bat, the probability that Isuke will not get a hit is $100\%-25\%=\frac{3}{4}$. The probability that all of several independent events will occur is the product of the probabilities of the events. Therefore, the probability that he will not get a hit on three consecutive at-bats is $\left(\frac{3}{4}\right)\left(\frac{3}{4}\right)\left(\frac{3}{4}\right)=\boxed{\frac{27}{64}}$.